Cuba
Cuba, consists of the island of Cuba (the largest and second-most populous island of the Greater Antilles), Isla de la Juventud and several adjacent small islands. Cuba is located in the northern Caribbean at the confluence of the Caribbean Sea, the Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean. Cuba is south of the eastern United States and The Bahamas, west of the Turks and Caicos Islands and Haiti and east of Mexico. The Cayman Islands and Jamaica are to the south. The national flower is Hedychium coronarium J. Koenig, most often known as "flor de mariposa" (Butterfly Flower) and the national bird is "Tocororo" or Cuban Trogon from the family of Trogonidae. Cuba is the most populous insular nation in the Caribbean. Its people, culture and customs draw from several sources including the aboriginal Taíno and Ciboney peoples, the period of Spanish colonialism, the introduction of African slaves, and its proximity to the United States. The name "Cuba" comes from the Taíno language the exact meaning of which is unclear. The island has a tropical climate that is moderated by the surrounding waters; however, the warm temperatures of the Caribbean Sea and the fact that the island of Cuba sits across the access to the Gulf of Mexico combine to make Cuba prone to frequent hurricanes. Cuba's main island, at 766 miles (1,233 km) long, is the world's 17th largest. Geography and Climate Cuba is an archipelago of islands located in the Caribbean Sea, with the geographic coordinates 21°3N, 80°00W. Cuba is the principal island, which is surrounded by four main groups of islands. These are the Colorados, the Sabana-Camagüey, the Jardines de la Reina and the Canarreos. The main island of Cuba constitutes most of the nation's land area or 105,006 km² (40,543 sq mi) and is the seventeenth-largest island in the world by land area. The second largest island in Cuba is the Isla de la Juventud (Isle of Youth) in the southwest, with an area of 3,056 km² (1,180 sq mi). Cuba has a total land area of 110,860 km² (42,803 sq mi). The main island consists mostly of flat to rolling plains. At the southeastern end is the Sierra Maestra, a range of steep mountains whose highest point is the Pico Real del Turquino at 1,975 meters (6,480 ft). The local climate is tropical, though moderated by trade winds. In general (with local variations), there is a drier season from November to April, and a rainier season from May to October. The average temperature is 21 °C in January and 27 °C in July. Cuba lies in the path of hurricanes, and these destructive storms are most common in September and October. Havana is the largest city and capital; other major cities include Santiago de Cuba and Camagüey.. History US President Theodore Roosevelt personally commanded American troops in the Spanish-American War, overthrowing the Spanish backed regime in Cuba in the year 1902. The United States set up a military occupation force which slowly changed into a Cuban military government as the US withdrew the majority of its personnel, leaving a large contingent to keep controlling the nation at Guantanamo Bay Military Base. In the 1950s, brothers Fidel and Raul Castro along with Che Guevara attempted to overthrow the US backed regime. The US intervened quickly, arresting and allowing the Cuban military to execute the Castro brothers, ending the threat before their rebellion grew into a revolution. Guevara escaped to Latin America where he finally made his way to Venezuela, creating a Communist regime there. The military has ruled Cuba with close support from the United States ever since. Government United States Backed Military Dictatorship Military Dictator who leads 10 member "Military Command Council" Unicameral Legislature National Assembly - Legislative Body, Appointed by Military Command Council, Rubberstamp their policies Courts loyal to the Military Command Council, Rubberstamp their decisions All politicians are required to be members of the Nationalist Party. Active protest groups are present in the nation. However, they are disorganized due to the dictatorship's large and effective military and police presence in the nation. Dissent is quickly and harshly put down. Leaders The current Cuban leader is Antonio Guzman. Economy Oligarchic Capitalist system structured to provide benefit to the United States and friends of the regime. Industries: Military/Government, Tourism, Agriculture GDP/Capita : $9,796 (Jan 1990) Total GDP: $114.21Billion (Jan 1990) Moderate Taxes Main industries include: Sugar, petroleum, tobacco, construction, nickel, steel, cement, agricultural machinery, pharmaceuticals Demographics Population: 11,658,271 (Jan 1990) Capital: Havana Official Language: Spanish Secondary Language: English Population Breakdown 85% Hispanic (Spanish Speaking) 15% Caucasian (English Speaking - Wealthier, Majority of Business Community) 0% Other (Rounding) Religion 75% Roman Catholic 20% Protestant 5% Atheist/Other Privatization: Government has privatized some industries on the US model. Culture At least 5 lines to summarise your culture Military Cuba has a moderate to large military featuring mid to high level US weapons. They focus on army with a small but effective air force and regional navy. Their objectives are domestic control through infantry and police as well as to act as an regional helper in American goals. Highlights Army - Cuba has a large army, with lots of infantry, secret police, some tanks and artillery, focused on domestic control and some coalition work with the US. Air Force - Cuba has a small air force useful for regional dominance and some intervention assisting the US. Navy - Cuba has a small navy mostly operating in the Caribbean interdicting dissidents/drugs and projecting regional power to benefit US goals. Diplomatic Information Recognises the Republic of China (Taiwan) and Tibet.